


Adding Insult to Injury

by TempestHeart



Series: Sam the Angelic Librarian [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Affectionate Insults, Alternate Universe - Library, Amused Gabriel, Angel Dean Winchester, Angel Sam, Angel Sam Winchester, Archangels, At Least For Gabriel, Books, Courtship, Ficlet Collection, Heaven, Insults, Librarian Sam, Love, Love at First Sight, M/M, Scholar Sam, angel au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 16:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1192290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TempestHeart/pseuds/TempestHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is an angelic scholar who does not hesitate to insult idiots who tear down his library. Even if one of those idiots is an archangel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adding Insult to Injury

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a small collection of ficlets. I have several mini story ideas for this universe.

”You should really join our garrison.” Sam was so tired of hearing the same thing over and over again. Just because he was tall and muscular with an impressive wing span, all the other angels assumed Sam would be the perfect warrior. Sam himself knew that he was a lover and not a fighter. He found no joy in fighting demons and taking the lives of other beings. 

“I’m a scholar, you know that Dean.” Sam was utterly content to be a scholar. He was very proud of being in charge of Heaven’s vast libraries. There was no rising in the ranks, but Sam did not care for boosting his career, he just wanted to learn as much as possible and collect as much knowledge as he could. 

“Well, you’d be one hell of a fighter.” Dean always tried to make Sam join the garrison. Sam knew that Dean missed him and wanted him close, which was the supreme reason. Sam had also seen how Dean looked at his garrison commander, so Sam was of the firm belief that soon Dean would not have time to miss him. If he could just hold out for a while longer, Dean would be busy with other things soon.

Before Sam could answer, Dean tilted his head and listened. “Got to go, Sammy. Cas wants me back at the barracks.” Sam just waved Dean away and hoped that the tension between Castiel and Dean would soon come to a head.

Sam was just about to turn back to the rare 14th century Bibles he was studying and cataloging when a loud crash was heard at the far end of the library. Fearful of what might have happened, Sam took flight immediately. 

When he reached the other end of the library he let out a gasp. One of the shelves had toppled over and all of the rare volumes were scattered on the floor. He heard a quiet groan from underneath the shelf. Feeling slightly panicked, but mostly angry, he grabbed onto the shelf and lifted it while venting his frustration towards the idiot who had decided that toppling a bookshelf was a good idea.

“Of all the stupid, moronic, idiotic things to do. If you’re looking for something, you can damn well ask for it before you manage to destroy parts of the collection! Idiots, the lot of you!” 

Sam finished his rant as he put the bookshelf to rights again, because when he turned around and looked at whom was to blame for the whole debacle he shut his mouth quicker than he thought possible. There was an archangel on the floor. 

“Ow, ow, ow.” God’s messenger was lying in a heap on the floor, his majestic three pairs of golden wings ruffled and covered in books. 

“Shit!” Sam said, more to himself than to anyone else. He had just insulted an archangel. He was officially fried in holy oil. “Um, I’m so sorry, Sir. Let me help you!”

Sam quickly collected the books that still lay on the archangel’s wings. Gabriel’s wings twitched and he looked over his shoulder with a frown. “Damn. Now I’ll have to groom them again. Damn books.” 

“I apologize, Sir.” Sam said quickly. “I can assist you if you’re looking for something particular, Sir.” Sam felt his own wings twitch in nervousness. Gabriel had yet to call him out on his behavior but Sam was under no illusion that he would not be punished.

Gabriel slowly lifted himself off of the floor. Sam had never seen him up close before, so he was unprepared for just how short he would be. He did not even reach Sam’s shoulder. But his wings were huge, even cradled close to his body as they were now. They had a beautiful golden color and shimmered in the afternoon light. Sam’s own chocolate brown wings with only one pair were very plain in comparison, so he self-consciously tucked them even closer to his body than normal. 

Gabriel smiled widely. “Y’know, I liked it better when you spoke your mind.” Then his face turned curios as he looked up at Sam. “You know your way around here? Didn’t know there were warriors who liked to read.” 

Sam must have been more tired of the warrior spiel than he had previously thought, because he just about hissed at the archangel, surprising even himself. “I’m not a warrior! I’m a scholar and the head librarian!”

“Sheesh, chill out, cupcake.” Gabriel said with a smirk. “No offense intended.” 

Sam was flabbergasted. “Did you just call me cupcake?”

Gabriel grinned. “Yep. Like it or not, sugar. I’ll keep call you things until you tell me your name.”

Sam rolled his eyes. “It’s Sam. Really, it’s Samael but call me Sam.”

Gabriel smiled and stretched out his hand. “Pleasure to meet you Sammy, I’m Gabriel.”

“I know that, dumbass.” Sam had no idea what was wrong with him. Honestly. He knew that somewhere deep inside he must have had a death wish. It was just that Sam had spent way too much with Dean and Gabriel’s behavior threw him for a loop. Damn, he really wished that God would strike him down before Gabriel could. This was so embarrassing, and Sam was completely horrified that he had insulted one of his superiors without a thought. Next time he saw Dean, he wowed to punch him in the face for being a bad influence.

Gabriel was way too busy roaring with laughter to strike anyone down. If they had been human, Sam was pretty sure Gabriel would be crying from laughter now.

“Oh, man. You’re great!” Gabriel was still chuckling. “Samster, can I take you for a walk in the Garden?”

Sam was really, really confused. “Er… yes?” He had no idea what was going on, but as long as he was not impaled on an archangel’s blade or smote for being insubordinate it was all well and good. 

Gabriel gently grabbed onto Sam’s upper arm and flew them off. 

…

The Garden was, as always, lovely. Sam usually did not venture into the Garden, he usually felt like he was intruding. It was kind of silly, since he was an angel, but he always felt a bit unworthy to enter Heaven’s most holy ground.

Gabriel adjusted his hold on Sam and grabbed onto his hand instead of his arm. “Come, Sammy. I’ll show you my favorite place. Where we can be alone.” Gabriel winked at him. Sam had a feeling he knew what this was about now. He blushed profusely. No one has ever courted him. Sam was easily overlooked, since he was no warrior who could boast of his achievements and his wings were very plain. That Gabriel would even be thinking of courting Sam was outrageous. Sam was pretty sure it was all some elaborate plot to punish him.

They walked for a while, until they came to a clearing. Sam looked around, but he could see no reason why this place was so special. Just as he was about to open his mouth, Gabriel made a shushing motion. Then he stepped through some of the copses. Sam was dragged along. On the other side, it was beautiful. It was another clearing, but this one was filled with the most beautiful flowers. Sam smiled widely as he looked around. It was quiet and peaceful, Sam let go of Gabriel’s hand and sat down on the soft grass. Gabriel smiled at him.

“D’you like it?”

Sam nodded. “Very much. It’s peaceful. Just like the library usually is.” Sam said and arched an eyebrow.

Gabriel snorted. “I’m sorry! I was just looking for a book. Not my fault the library obviously was built for moose people like yourself. I was trying to reach the top shelf!” 

Sam grinned. “You could have asked for help, you know.”

“Eh, where’s the fun in that?” Gabriel shrugged. “If it makes you feel better, I’ll help you clean up.”

Sam smiled warmly. “Thanks.” Then he bit his lip. “So… you aren’t gonna punish me?”

Gabriel snorted. “For what?”

“For… insulting you?” Sam said hesitantly.

Gabriel looked a little more serious. “No.”

Sam was hesitant to ask why, so he kept silent. Gabriel must have felt his questioning glance because he sighed and rolled his eyes. “Look, gigantor.” He said and grinned as Sam rolled his eyes at the nickname. “You do realize that today was the first time anyone ever has called me a dumbass?”

Sam blushed something fierce. He wished he could take that back.

Gabriel snickered. “It was funny! Don’t be embarrassed!” 

Sam blushed even more. 

Gabriel smiled softly. “Look, do you know how many kiss-ass angels I have to deal with on a daily basis? I’m just glad you’re not one of them.” Gabriel grabbed Sam’s hand and grinned. “So, whadda you say, cupcake? Can I get to know you better, learn a few more of your insults?” 

Sam looked at him, unsure. “You mean like…?” He did not finish his sentence.

“Yes, like courting. _Dumbass_.” Gabriel snickered.

“I guess that’s okay.” Sam said with a grin. 

Gabriel grinned back. “Awesome. I’ll show you why courting and mating with an archangel is the best thing that can ever happen to you!” He winked at Sam.

Oh dear Father, Sam thought. What have I gotten myself into?


End file.
